Occident Prime Sub-sectors and Worlds
Occident Prime was one of the first extra-solar sectors to be formed and so is somewhat larger than later became standard. It has eleven sub-sectors each with dozens of inhabited planets the chief of which are listed below: Occidentis Boreal Is a Daemon haunted backwater of Feral and Feudal worlds and struggling frontier planets, a refuge for cultists, xenos and other criminals and a constant source of trouble for the Imperial authorities. Kimmeria The subsector capital is a chilly near Iceworld whose ancient feudal culture resents and sometimes resists the forces of civilization attempting to expand from the port enclaves. It is infested with beastmen, felinoid and simian, and outcast Eldar are said to haunt the depths of its dense forests. The planet has an unusually high occurence of pyskers - who the natives revere - bringing with it the inevitable Chaos threat. Borea Ultima Is another cold world whose huge polar caps leave a chilly but ice free equitorial band. The icy latitudes are occupied by hardy feral tribesmen who crunch through the snows in little more than a fur loin strap and multiple weapons. The more habitable sections are subject to periodic disastrous floods wiping away the locals' attempts to build any kind of civilization. Kraton Death world Avalonia An Eldar maiden-world whose terraforming was interrupted by the Fall. It has broad, shallow seas teaming with exotic and sometimes dangerous life-forms and low, marshy continents with occasional outcroppings of hills or stony knolls. Human settlers are attempting to complete the process but the world holds many unpleasant surprises. Lauria Frontier world Phoenicia Is a complete contrast to its neighboring sub-sector to the north. It has planets rich in promethium deposits and other valuable minerals, flourishing hive-worlds and agri-worlds enough to keep them all fed and supply luxury crops for export as well. Purpura Mundi The sub-Sector planetary capital gets its name from the lavender tinge to the native vegetation. Its hive cities are covered with hanging gardens of the spectacular native plants and imported Terran species, and surrounded by extensive but park-like suburbs. Purpura Mundi is known as the emporia of the Sector. If you can't find it in the hive markets of Purpura Mundi it doesn't exist. The governor's native title is Porphyrogenetus (or -geneta) meaning 'born to the Purple', and the great palace of the Porphyrogenii is a hive to itself with a spectacular view of the Herion and Chalkis Hives across the Dardaeon Strait from the gubernatorial apartments on the upper terraces. Phoenix Mining world, chiefly Promethium. Flammifer Mining world, chiefly promethium. Punic Systems A chain of mid-range stars whose systems contain multiple habitable planets including both Hive and agri-worlds. Occidentis Auster This corner of the Sector was the first to be contacted by the Emperor's forces and the first to be incorporated into His Empire. The rest of the Occident Prime was explored and conquered from the worlds of this sub-Sector. Zhogun The ancient, highly civilized and extremely warlike people of Zhogun are proud to call their homeworld the capital planet of the Occident Prime Sector. Zhogun also qualifies as a Shrine Planet with giant temples built over the Emperor's landing site and the dozen or so stopping places marking the stages of his journey accros the planet. Imperator Victor Fourth planet of the star Victrix Imperator Victor is the homeworld of the Emperor's Own Chapter. It has a thin but breathable atmosphere and gravity 1.3 of Earth normal. It is famous for the beautiful striated stone of its rose colored deserts wrought into fantastic forms by primeaval floods and the roseate sand storms of the high desert. Lowlands rich in turquoise green verdure watered by freshwater seas are dotted with lovely cities of purple, rose and golden stone collected into two main polities; The Hellanic States and the Lateenian States. The desert highlands are dotted with Forge Cities and Pulcheria Mons, the fortress-monastery of the Emperor's Own, is carved out of a a massive outcropping of gloriously colored stone not far from the northern ice-cap the fantastic hollows and spires carved by nature complimented by the domes and towers of Human art and a cascade of exquisite hanging gardens. The only other human settlement in the western hemisphere is the pleasure city of Phaea on the Isle of Scheria. 40k, Planet Imperator Victor, east.gif|Imperator Victor, East Hemisphere 40k, Planet Imperator Victor, west.gif|Imperator Victor, West Hemisphere Sunward of Imperator Victor is an asteroid field that is all that remains of a planet once infested by a reptilian xenos species possibly related to the Old Ones. This field is rich in heavy metals mined and processed by void dwellers with a strong Mechanicus presence. Victrix II, the recruiting world of the Emperor's Own, is a steaming feral world of mountain, savannah and wetlands inhabited by a truly magnificent strain of Homo Sapiens Terranis. The Victrixin range from eight to nine feet tall and are perfectly proportioned for their height. The skin color of the marsh and savannah dwellers is either a dark reddish brown or brown black but the inhabitants of the mountain valleys are markedly fair skinned and sometimes blond. Social structure is tribal among the mountain and savannah dwellers but the marsh people live in primitive city-states. All at at constant war with one another and with the megafauna of their planet. Inde Hive-world Serica Hive-world Sayam Civilized world Assam Feudal world Minar Feudal world Aquilon Aquila Sub-Sector capital Regia Shrine world Atria Hive-world Verus Hive world Legatus Fortress world Vexillum Fortress world Loculus Loculus System Loculus IV sub-Sector capital Komarga Trianguli Prime Civilised planet and site of the Inquisitorial fortress of the Occidentine Conclave. The Ordos of the Inquisition find the planet's central location useful and the low technical level of the native inhabitants makes security a simple matter. The Conclave's tower stands facing a smaller tower which contains the headquarters of the Inquisitorial stormtrooper army, the fleet depot and a watch-station of Knights of the Watch. Both towers are perched high on steep cliffs guarding the mouth of the D'Nisir River just below the native capital city of Pu'pashtet. A blocky native fortress neighbors the military tower and a priory of the Wounded Heart stands a short way up-river. Trianguli Prime is a water world with one continent centered under the northern polar icecap and extending to the 45th parallel. The native civilization is technologically primitive - steam and coal powered - but has achieved planetary unity under a relatively stable oligarchic hegemony. The Hegemon, whoever he might be for the moment, pays the tithes the Emperor's Holy Inquisition whose fief vassal he is. The main polities are the Gedrosian Empire, its 'allies' the Theban-Iolka City-states and the more primitive Aruthyrian Dominions. Trianguli Seconde Trianguli Terce Sol Magna Invictus Thermopylae Pylos Is the Monastery-world of the Gatekeepers Chapter. It's sole continent is located in the northern hemisphere centered under the polar icecap. It is not the most habitable of planets, the oxygen content of the atmosphere is too low to sustain Human life and the only native life-froms are lichens and microbes. The great ocean on the other hand is an icy organic soup supporting invertebrates and shell fish - none of which are edible. The 2.5 billion human inhabitants live in a cluster of hive towers at the pole, Pylos Polaris. Two hives are dedicated manufactoria under Mechanicus authority. Two are civilian controlled providing mercantile and argicultural support (by means of hydroponic farming) to the massive military sector housed in the central hive under the authority of the Grand Castellan. 40k, city, Pylos Polaris Manufactory One.jpg|Manufactory One 40k, city, Pylos Polaris, Castellan's Tower.jpg|The Grand Castellan's Tower 40k, city, Pylos Polaris, civilian hive tower.jpg|Civilian Hive Spire Sparta Astartes Homeworld 40k, Planet Sparta west.gif|Sparta, Western Hemisphere 40k, Planet Sparta east.gif|Sparta, Western Hemisphere Achaemenia Sava Astartes Homeworld populated by Feral nomadic tribes 40k, Planet Sava, east.gif|Sava, Eastern Hemisphere 40k, Planet Sava, west.gif|Sava, Western Hemisphere Tigris Babylon Sub-sector Capital, an ancient Hive-world its entire surface covered with urbs Charax Fortress world Ninevah Hive world Sippar Hive world Nippur Hive world Greater Zab Agri-world Lesser Zab Agri-world St. Elphame Elphamor Sub-Sector capital Elphame Martyr Cardinal shrine-world and the end of the Elphame Pilgrimage Elphame Beata Shrine world, fifth in the Pilgrimage Elphame Venerata Shrine world, fourth in the Pilgrimage Elphame Parvam Shrine world, third in the Pilgrimage Elphame Victix Shrine world, second in the Pilgrimage Elphame Sublata Shrine world, first in the Pilgrimage Leonidas Gorgo Sub-Sector capital Argo Naval base Lycus Feral world Messene Agri-world Sidonian Space Sidon Sub-sector capital and Naval base Avia Sidonia Civilized port-world Sidris Sidonia Frontier port-world Sinon Civilized port-World Saccer Sinonia Frontier port-world Ara Pacis Is so named in honor of a great victory achieved by the Vth fleet under Derik Loculus over a Warp crafty xeno species known as the Tripodaes. Unfortunately the peace established by that victory proved temporary as the Imperial authorities are challenged every few centuries by the resurgent Tripodaes . Pax Sub-Sector capital Prudens Justus Temperans Fortitudis Virtus Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Sector Occident Prime Category:Sub-Sectors